What You Don't See
by Cammisan
Summary: And in darkened rooms, two young people pledge their lives to two great evils. In this world of blood and war, sides are taken.
1. Chapter 1

**What you don't see...**

And in darkened rooms, two young people pledge their lives to two great evils. In this world of blood and war, sides are taken.

"I Rishii, pledge my allegiance, and my honour as a ninja, to you Orochimaru-sama."

"I Kano, pledge my allegiance, and my honour as a ninja, to you, The Akatsuki."

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rishii.**

So dark…

'It's hot, but really dark. I can't see anything.' These are the first coherent thoughts that come to mind. Odd ones to have, I know, but when you've just been knocked out by 2 tons of wood and mortar landing on your head, you're bound not to think straight for a while.

The next ones are a bit better. 'Suzuki!' I realise franticly. My imoto was with me at the time of … of… well at the time I couldn't really remember what happened, and I was much less worried about that than my little sister. I wiggled, realising there was still a large weight pressing on me. I lifted it off, blinking the dust out of my eyes and squinting against the sun. It was early morning, judging from the position of the glowing orb and the dew on the grass. I freed the rest of myself from the rubble of my house and stared.

The landscape was flat. From where I was for at the very least a mile. It just kept going, eventually reaching the mountains. The trees that usually littered the hills were no longer there, and I could see the ash and smoke rising from the remains. It looked like some sort of fireball had descended from heaven and scorched and flattened the land.

I wouldn't know how right I was until much later.

After deducting I was completely alone in this barren landscape, I set about my task of finding my imoto. I let myself relax and closed my eyes, feeling out her chakra as I had been taught by my parents since I was small. Hers was always light and airy, clear as the sky. I found it quickly and began franticly digging. She was under the deepest part of the rubble, which panicked me a bit, but her chakra was still there, if not a little subdued. I heard a muffled "nee-chan" and speed up as much as my then little hands would let me. Finally, I saw a pale little hand reaching up and out of the rubble. Grabbing it, I pulled my sister free. Her blond curls were clogged with dirt and stones, her face marred with bruises, but she smiled at me as brightly as usual. I looked her over, guessing she was okay for now. I tried to search out my parents, but I could find neither my mother's gentle chakra nor my father's strong and steady chakra. When I told my sister they weren't here, began to cry. Spotting some unscathed trees on the horizon, we hobbled off towards them, discovering we each needed a lot more medical attention than we thought.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Kano**

The ring slipped onto my finger gracefully, my training running through my head in flashes of brilliant colour. "Welcome to Akatsuki Kano."

I smiled evilly.

"Thank you, Leader-Sama." I stood down, receiving congratulations from my comrades, I smiled evilly again. I leaped from the base smiling. The wind threw me off balance, if only for a second. I regained my stature and landed looking into the black of night, receiving the reflection of the moon. Deidara, my now official partner looked at me with his eye shining in the moonlight.

He said "Congratulations." Seeming to fight back some sort of… emotion, You don't often see that in Deidara…

I knew what came next, the after party. Of course the leader didn't join in with this unofficial ceremony, but the other members, except maybe Itachi, seemed to like this ceremony.

Sake, You either love it or hate it, but drink it we did. Everyone was cramped into that bar but we didn't seem to care after the first few drinks. I was the talk of the party, everyone congratulating me. I stood ready to make my speech. When some party crashers showed up.

"Your under arres-" he was cut off, literally.

I withdrew my hand the policeman's' body collapsed with a loud thud. The other policemen held their weapons shakily, they mumbled something about him being their best warrior. That made me smile. My fingers twitched. They stared, trying not too drop there weapons and flee in terror.

A bone shattering with an easy snap.

Deidara had used my distraction to get behind them. "Easy." Said Deidara-sama. "Like breaking a toothpick." The Policemen realised in that second that, they had no hope. The bravest among them tried to rush the group. Hidan-sama stood casually and swung his scythe from nowhere decapitating the policeman.

A few short minutes later the bar lay splattered with blood and was even more cramped than it was before, with dead bodies piled in the corner. All could see a satisfied Zetsu licked the blood off of his lips. We were about to leave, I opened the door and took a step back.

"Damn." I breathed. I looked on towards my onslaught. I didn't think twice, I placed my hands to my lips, in the shape of on upside-down heart. I shouted, "This shall be thy demise."

The sound waves ripped the earth from underneath the gathered ANBU members, the first few of them being killed by the impact of my attack, most of the others being crushed under the weight of the fragments of the street that flew at them. I took a breath, and fell back…

I woke up, my comrades staring at down on me. Itachi-sama looked up and walked over, he eventually said. "Hey the Kids awake." I looked round as the other members came over. I tried to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain fly up my back. I laid again. Deidara congratulated my on flawing of the ANBU attack, but warned me "Kid, next time, don't use so much chakra in one go, wait and see whether they are stronger ANBU or not." I attempted a nod. He understood my strange head movement.

I tried to open my mouth, but no words came. I just blacked out.

* * *

Authors Comments: 

Cam: Hi I am Cam, and I write Kano's Parts. That's The Akatsuki dude. I hope you like my style... Its still in development because I haven't ever written a Fanfic before. I want to thank Liz for finally getting the seventh chapter done. And If all goes to plan there should be a new part from each side every week, so please, Enjoy!

Lizy: hey, i was busy... --reading other fanfics...-- I'm Lizy, writer of Rishii's parts. I myself have written a few stories of my own (check me out on Teh Randomness Girl ) I am a bit lazy, truth be told, but cam's a slave driver, so I'll be putting the chapters up at the right time (i hope) bye bye now!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3: Rishii**

"Neeeee-chaaaaaaaaaaan!" the name was long and drawn out into a whine, and I could feel something sticking into my side, poking me. The word was repeated, faster and faster until the annoyance was unbearable.

"_What!?_" I grumbled at last, swatting at the thing stabbing at my waist, hearing the snap one would associate with twigs.

"Ano, it's at least noon and you need to get up to get some food." replied the voice, the sound of the broken stick being tossed away accompanying it. I opened my eyes, was nearly blinded, groaned and rolled over.

"Nooooo…" I whined, but something was already tugging at my arm, pulling me into an upright position.

"Up up _up!_" the voice was strained.

'I'm not that heavy…' I thought huffily, cracking my eyes open a little to adjust to the glare of the sun. it was indeed noon, the only time the sun shone through the little "chimney" hole in the self made hut. Usually that opening was covered with a leaf of some kind, but my sister took it off in the mornings in the hopes the light would wake me up. It didn't and she ended up poking me. I grumbled something about going fishing if she let me go, which she did, then thrust a branch, one end dangling a long string, into my arms. I heard the shifting of plastic fabric, a sign she had left, before I fully opened my eyes.

I stumbled out of the tent into the bright sunshine. I could hardly believe that five years had passed since the life changing Kyuubi attack. I had never seen her family again, and it was pure luck that I still had her sister. One of the great tails had flattened our house, the end landing directly between my room and her sister's, but crushing her parents.

Since then, Suzuki and I had been living in the woods. The whole of Konoha assumed we were dead, and were far too busy cleaning up to listen to our pleas for help, so we left it for a while and went back when repairs were done, but then people acted like we were the scum of the earth. It confused the us. Our confusion was remedied when a child cried out about the pretty foxes, pointing at me and my sister.

We hadn't really looked at our reflections since we got back. Once we did, we noticed the fox illusion. We weren't a hundred percent sure, but we guessed it may have been something to do with the Kyuubi tail we were so close too.

We were mostly right, I found out later. The tail landed on our house as the fox was sealed, so some residual chakra was hanging around, casting a demon illusion on us. We had no idea how to dispel it, and only a powerful ninja could do it. Of course, we did not know this now, and I am digressing.

I returned later that day with the fish I had caught, to one of the scenes that still remains in my mind to this day. Little will make me forget it. My sister had collapsed at the entrance to our hut. I dropped the fish and ran to her, shaking her, praying she'd wake up. I could see her breathing, but it was quick and shallow, her face was red and she was burning hot.

I took her inside into the shade and used a wet cloth to try and cool her fever. I stayed by her side for days, never sleeping, not even eating, only getting water for her. Days turned to weeks, and her condition worsened. I stopped thinking about my own health, and the fact I really should have died after 6 weeks without food or water. My pupils were probably gleaming red at the time, now I think about it, because it was the first time I used my bloodline.

The Himizu bloodline limit is not a flashy one, nor can it do massive damage to anything. It relies on the ability to outlast your opponent, the method of last one standing. The limit name is "Everlasting Soldier", and it's potential is astounding. A wielder can go without food, water or sleep for anything from weeks to months. The record is 2 years, last I remember. Though it doesn't show up very often, even in our clan, it's still our clan limit. It's perfect for stakeouts and sieges. And apparently also very good for watching over half-dead little sisters.

And it is in that position, where I hadn't moved from for a month and a half, that Orochimaru found me.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kano**

Your probably wondering why I fainted that time. You see my family has a dark secret, being originally from the village hidden in the mist, there was a curse placed upon my great great great grandmother. She was to spawn the child of the siren.

In the end, I became the weak seal, and killed my family, or at least that's what I have been told by Itachi-sama and Deidara-sama.

I have an unnatural singing voice, it's the most distinctive trait (Apart from my scream). I really can sing. My songs are known to make people commit suicide, and basically do anything I want them too. There is also another thing, I have been gifted with the Siren scream. That was what I almost killed myself doing.

I am gifted with extreme chakra control. But if I screw that jutsu up I am dead, if I release too much chakra I just drop dead, then the world will have a very angry siren to deal with.

"Hey Kid. Leader wants to see you." Itachi-sama barked at me.

"Yes Itachi-sama." I stood and ran to the door turned the corner and Itachi stood there staring at me. I felt all of my body numb, and this time, instead of blacking out, all I saw was white.

I woke up again, in the hospital bed. They were all around me this time I didn't need to call. They said that Itachi was warning me of an ANBU invasion of the hospital place we were in. They said he warned me as I was hit with a numbing poison.

I didn't really care, it was his eyes, his piercing stare, It was the same as I have seen him do to other people. That stare, it was horrible, no wonder people are terrified of fighting him.

I didn't do much for the next day and a half… I just trained, I did a quick assassination mission.

Then the day came, My first proper mission with my partner Deidara, we were to assassinate a Lord in the village hidden in the mist. I couldn't wait. I was on the edge of my seat at the briefing, I took mental notes of what everyone said. This was it. I had to prove that I could do it.

With my Hair tied back, Hiding every weapon I could think of we set out for the village. We got to the border about two weeks later. The waters were surprisingly good for the season. The night came, we were standing outside. Deidara sensei had gone to make a rather large distraction. I stood waiting for my target, Only to spot an anbu member hiding in the shadows.

"Deidara-sama!! The place is crawling with ANBU." I whispered.

"Deal with it.. We haven't come all this way for nothing, besides my art is almost ready."

"Yes senpai." I whispered quickly.

I jumped onto the roof, and killed the Guard stationed there with a simple blocking of the windpipe. I found the entrance from the roof, it was locked. This is where having a very steady chakra control is useful. My hair rose and went to the lock, and twisted it opened. I moved swiftly and silently. A trap. I tried to disarm it, it looked too complicated. The ANBU meant business.

I hopped over the first trigger and landed just before the second one, a swift movement of my feet got me over the second, but I didn't see the third. I triggered the alarm. Three ANBU ran towards me. I stood ready to fight them.

The first ran straight at me. I kicked him in the groin, Lifted my leg and placed it sharply on his neck, the force of this axe kick broke his neck, his body lay twitching before my feet.

I was hit by an icicle, it wasn't very strong, but it slowed my movement considerably, my hair grew pointed, I gestured a stabbing motion and my hair flew at the Icicle thrower, and stabbed him in the stomach, a wave snapped down my hair flinging him up into the air, his skull spilt and oozed as he hit the floor.

The third of them decided he did not like the fate of his comrades. He attacked my viciously. I laughed at him. "Balance in your fighting is way off." I grabbed his thrusting arm and he stared at me in hatred, it reminded me of Itachi's stare, I lost concentration, he got me in the stomach with a swift kick. My hair reacted to this, it grabbed him and cocooned him. Holding my stomach I looked up. I steadily did some hand seals. I watched him struggling, I smiled, it was sick and twisted, he had no idea of his fate, but I did. I know what was going to happen to him. He was going to die, cocooned in my hair.

"Kurogane Otome No Jutsu!" ((Iron Maiden No Jutsu!))

All of the weapons that I had hidden in my hair came out, hovered for a moment, and flew back in stabbing him harshly, I smiled, I think how far I have come, I used to refuse to kill people, then I was scared. Now I am enjoying it.

I walked round the corner. This was it. My hand was twitching. I took a step. It echoed around the hall. There was only one very nervous looking Lord sat on the chair at the end of it. I saw evidence of traps. But they had been only half set up. I threw a Kunai into the middle of the hall. The trap dropped a Rock on the point of which the trigger wire was broken.

"There is something not quite right."

I said my hand reaching for my sword. I pulled it out of my hair. I ran at the lord and sliced his head off in a single movement. His head bounced on the floor, the sound echoing.

I looked behind me to see a very menacing looking Anbu team. I turned and flicked the blood off of my sword.

"Deidara-senpai… I think in am going to need some help"

"I know, I can see you."

The Anbu member shouted something. They all started to run, I got ready to receive the attack…

"Hurry Deidara-senpai!!"

* * *

Cam: It was peer pressure. I was forced to place this chapter on ... Blame my friend Imi, Enjoy and the next won't be till next Sunday. Thank you and Enjoy! 


End file.
